The Immortal Princess and The Shadow Dragon
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Her brother had started countless wars just to protect her, he was born immortal, she drank the Phoenix blood, and thus they had been cast out for all eternity by the world. She's trying to right her wrongs and finally Rogue had found his one true love. Will their love chase away the darkness of her past? Or will she die before then? Please review, Aigato! I own nothing! RoguexOC
1. Chapter 1

She was crying as the men looked at her with hungry eyes, they came closer to her, she cried out for her elder brother and soon enough he came in, angry and a killing aura around him, he demanded they let go of his sister and they looked scared, Zeref, _the_ black mage Zeref, was standing there. They ran for their lives and left the girl there, he became normal again and knelt by her, the petite woman was shaking and he wrapped his arms around her, she clung to her elder brother's clothing crying and he petted her hair until she calmed down. Her name was Raskeria; she was only 17 years old, her elder brother being about 21, she hair long raven-black hair that reached her butt, it was straight and her bangs covered some of her right eye, she has blood red eyes which turn into a fiery and ice cold light blue, a blue nobody has ever seen before. Raskeria was a girl that stuck with tradition and was kind and pure-hearted, always staying by her brother's side, she wore a Japanese kimono that was black, a white under layer, and a light blue pattern on it, Zeref pulled back and she sniffled and stood up with him, walking with him back to their home. They lived happily along with dragons and everyone else, but then everyone turned on them and wanted both of them dead, rejecting them from this world, years and centuries passed, the two siblings never growing a day older than what they looked like, Zeref being the Black mage had eternal life, but he forced her to drink the Phoenix's blood to keep her immortal. Raskeria was separated from Zeref as time passed, she respected his wishes of her living a life full of people she cared about, she said farewell to him crying and they never saw each other again, Raskeria traveled around Fiore, her style changing over time. By now, in the year X791, she had her hair the same but a burn scar looking like two wings of some sort were on the right side of her face, she keeps her hair kept in a ponytail and her blood red eyes are even brighter now. Raskeria now wears an ankle-length blue skirt with black on the sides, a slit all the way up her left leg, a blue top that was black outlined, her midriff showing how toned it was, a high collar with a flowy black sleeve on her right arm and no sleeve on her left. She wears a red travel belt with a bag attached on her left hip, a red feather in her hair on the right side, red spiral metal things on her legs, she also wears red metal bracelets with rings on each wrist, Raskeria carries around a red bow with a blue handle, a brown arrow holder with dark brown arrows in it and a sword at her right hip for protection and on her feet she wears black open heels with red wrappings holding them on.

Right now Raskeria was taking up jobs for money to support herself; she hides her magic with limiters, having the ability to learn any and every magic that's available to her, making her a formidable opponent, and a great fighter. Though she may appear cold and stoic at times, she is also a very energetic and happy girl, loving cute things like stuffed animals and cats, as of lately she has been requested to come to a guild called Fairy Tail, asking her to come at once. She accepted because she was bored and was walking down the streets, a light brown pack slung over her shoulder, carrying her clothes, money, and other things for when she went out on missions. She opened the guild doors and everyone turned their attention towards her and a small old man hopped down from the bar and greeted her, alcohol coming from his breath. She greeted him back, remembering him from a few missions she took, crossing paths with him as he was heading to a guild masters conference, saving him from bandits, he thanked her and they talked at the place where the meeting was being held.

"Yo~ Raskeria~! You made it~!" He said smiling at her, she sighed, realizing he never changed and nodded at him.

"Makarov-dono, what is it you needed from me?" Raskeria asked and he led her to the bar, she sat down on a bar stool and Mirajane got her the usual, chocolate milkshake, and stood there smiling. "Thanks Mira-san, so about the request you sent me… what do you need me for?" Raskeria asked him and he smiled at her widely, she sighed and took a big gulp of her shake, she let her breath out in relief and turned to the smaller man.

"I've called you so I can ask you this myself… will you join Fairy Tail? We could use a mage like you, and don't worry, I won't tell anybody about your history and your elder brother. He may be an enemy but he's not a threat right now, so what do you say?" Makarov said and she froze, looking into her shake, Zeref's face came into her mind and tears sprung to her eyes, she wiped them away sniffling softly and looked at him, accepting his offer and he jumped for joy. "Well then get ready! I'm gonna have you battle a few people right now!" Makarov said and he called, Laxus, the Thunder god Tribe, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel over to him, saying they'd battle one on one with her, she sighed and dropped her bag and looked at them tiredly, saying to get on with it.

"Honestly Makarov-dono, I join and immediately you tell me to fight? What am I? A personal trainer? Or do you just want me to punish them for you? You know how I feel about this, and nii-sama won't approve, that is… if he's still around." Raskeria said looking down sadly, suddenly a lightning bolt tried to strike her, she dodged easily and she smirked, skidding to a stop with her hand on her ground, she straightened and looked at Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. "Cocky bastard aren't you, I'll warn you now, play nice or you'll be dead soon, I can't control my powers, so it's your funeral, Sparky." Raskeria hissed and he looked angry, they fought and she got behind him, she put her hands over one another and black orb formed and she took it in one hand and slammed it into his back, sending waves of his own powers back into him with interest, he screamed in pain and fell to his knees, she smirked and straightened, having defeated him and his bodyguards, The Thunder God Tribe.

"Nice! Natsu you next~!" Makarov said and Natsu attacked her, she disappeared and her eyes were glowing a bright blue, he looked at her and she smirked, she got into a maker pose and yelled.

"Ice make: Tiger! Phoenix! Prison!" She yelled and jumped up as a prison made of ice formed around Natsu, a tiger and a phoenix made of ice attacking him, he tried to get out but it was futile and Gray looked shocked. "Ice make: Restriction! Rose Corona!" She yelled, restrictions showed up on Natsu made of ice and roses made out of ice slashed at him and he was lying on the ground panting. "Phew, feisty little fairy aren't you? Who's next?" Raskeria asked, wiping blood from her mouth as a result from using her powers too long, she was panting and looked tired, Makarov looked serious and she sighed noticing his look.

"We'll stop there today; your body can't handle it anymore, if you keep at it you'll only make it worse, rest up and in a few days we'll resume." Makarov told her and she nodded panting, she bent down and picked up her bag and sat down, drinking the rest of her shake and sighed.

"Makarov-dono, my body's fine, I know it looks serious but I can handle this, I have to for Nii-sama, or else he'll still be protecting me, getting himself injured and killing others… I don't want that." Raskeria looked down sadly then looked at him as he sat next to her on the bar, he glanced at her and smirked, Mira was making her another shake and she put her head to the bar counter.

"Child, I understand, after all your brother is _him_, and for now, you should think about getting stronger, after all you do have unlimited time because he made you dr-" Makarov started to say, everyone turned to listen and she covered his mouth, glaring, even scarier than Erza and Mira together, hissing he shouldn't bring that up now, he nodded then she released him sighing. "But why not mention it child? Fairy Tail is your home; we're all are your family now Raskeria." Makarov said and she looked up at him with a slight smile on her lips, thanked him, pecked him on the cheek quickly and grabbed her bag and walked out of the guild. "Walk in the light child, for you are the only survivor of the incident whom still has a pure heart." Makarov said closing his eyes sadly, Mirajane looked at him apologetically, the only other Fairy Tail member knowing of Raskeria's _special_ past, her and Makarov were the only ones who know besides Mavis, whom was long dead, but was using an Ethereal body for contact with the guild.

It was then when she was home that she was ambushed by people from a strong wizard's guild, they caught her off-guard, she fought back but suddenly fell to her knee, a big gash on her left side, she held it tightly and her vision was blurring slightly. That's when she heard them dropping one by one and a man stood in front of her, he caught her as she fell and then Raskeria lost consciousness from blood loss, she caught a glimpse of jet black hair and a red eye before succumbing to the darkness around her. Raskeria was floating in darkness all around her, she then stood up, she was inside a burning house and flaming pillars were coming down around her, her brother dashed to her, catching her wrist and ran outside with her and they watched in horror as the building collapsed on their parents, Raskeria screamed out reaching for them.

"NO! Father! Mother!" Raskeria screamed with tears running down her cheeks, she ran to them, they came stumbling out and reached for her smiling sadly, the male leaning against the doorframe, she was crying and her brother was trying desperately to keep her back away from the fire.

"Raskeria, I'm sorry, please my daughter… live strong, protect the three sacred treasures, and you my son, make sure she drinks the Phoenix blood when you seal it… preserve her beauty forever and protect her until the end of time. Carry on the duty that our family has been since the creation of the Universe, protect this world and your little sister… … Zeref, and remember this well my children, we will always … always love you no matter what." The man said reaching for his daughter's hand, Raskeria barely touched his fingertip before he started crumbling away into ash, she screamed and cried, Zeref held her tightly and carried her out of there, their parents spirits rising up to heaven, they smiled down upon them, saying they believed in them before disappearing into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nooo!" Raskeria screamed out loud, making the man run into the room he placed her in, she was tossing and turning, sweating, and pain written all over her face, she was screaming bloody murder and the man's partner came over grumbling about the noise, no shirt and blond hair a mess. "Nooo!" She screamed again and the man with jet-black hair went over to her and knelt by her, she had suddenly shot up panting and her eyes wide open, she was shaking violently and tears were streaming down her face, she held her hands over her face sobbing into them.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked and she jumped at the sudden voice, she saw the man whom had saved her and she stared at him silently, tears still flowing, the blonde man came in and studied her face.

"Who is this chick by the way? Rogue do you know who she is?" The blonde man said to Rogue, or the black haired man, he nodded, saying she was a mage of Fairy Tail and that he saved her when she was surrounded by people from a ninja's guild, all trying to kill her.

"Even if they wanted to kill me, they couldn't… many have tried, but I heal all too quickly, even if you rip out my heart or let me bleed out, I won't die, I've been cursed many years to live, forever frozen in time." Raskeria said seriously, gripping the covers, Rogue looked at her and asked for her to go on, she sniffled and nodded, closing her eyes. "It was a long time ago… 400 years ago the Phoenix was revived and killed everyone in my village, my parents were the last to die, they were burned alive, burned in an instant, they lost their lives, they stumbled out to me and nii-sama, leaning heavily in the doorway, saying for us to grow strong and protect what our family has since the creation of time. But they told nii-sama to seal and destroy the phoenix, collecting it's 'blood' or the tears it shed before being sealed, and make me drink it, so my beauty will remain eternal and I will live on forever, the stones were destroyed and the Phoenix shall never be reborn again, when it was destroyed I should have died but I didn't. So for 400 years I've been with nii-sama, always together with him, for the past few years I haven't seen him, only images in my mind and then the dream… it still haunts me to this day, almost every day for the past 400 years I've been living inside that dream every night, reliving my parents death. Rogue, please tell me, will I ever be able to find happiness in this darkness, being burdened with the duty of protecting the Three Sacred Treasures? Having a brother whom all hate and resent, calling him a murderer and trying to kill us time after time, a brother whom had started countless wars for my sake, to protect me, even if the whole world rejected us, we still had each other. But now I don't even have that, he's gone and I can't see him now, Rogue…tell me, is there a way to end this fighting? Being immortal is cruel and only causes pain, the pain I've felt much longer than anyone has, Nii-sama being the same as me, living far longer than everyone, staying young, having to see the stop and starts of new era's. He was born immortal, he hates fighting and wars, seeing people die by the thousands to the hundreds of thousands… is there…no way to… stop all this?" Raskeria asked gripping his sleeve as she looked at him, searching for an answer, he looked calm but his partner was a different story, yelling in shock and she was trembling now, she felt her eyelids drag and she felt hot, her breath became shallow and quick, Rogue noticed this and put his hand to her forehead.

"Your burning up Raskeria, stay here, I'll go fetch a wet cloth, just sleep for now, I'll be here when you wake up I promise." Rogue said softly to her and with that he disappeared out of the room with Sting, his blonde partner, still gaping in shock, at her story; she fell backwards, her head spinning, and lost consciousness again. "Oh I didn't mean to wake you, how're you feeling?" Rogue asked when she opened her eyes as he was changing the towel on her forehead, she sat up slowly and looked at him, fear in her eyes, he reached for her and he pulled her into a tight hug, letting her hug him back. "Calm down, I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise I'll never leave you ever, alright? So don't worry, it'll be alright Raskeria." Rogue told her and she closed her eyes, softening and he pulled back, she looked at him kindly and he put a hand to her face, slowly bringing his face closer to hers, he kissed her gently, Raskeria closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer to his body.

"Mmm…Rogue…" Raskeria said softly and he kissed her again, they had parted ways, out of breath and once they regained it he kissed her again, this time forcing her to lay on the bed as he kissed her, Sting walked in, wondering why it was silent all of a sudden and yelled in surprise.

"What are you two doing?! I'm gone for one second while she's asleep then I come back and you're making out on the bed!" Sting exclaimed and Rogue glanced at his partner angrily, Raskeria lay beneath him blushing and Sting exited the room, fearing for his life, Rogue turned back to her and then gave her a quick kiss before getting up; she was kind of disappointed he pulled away from her.

"Ne, Rogue?" Raskeria asked and he turned towards her, she suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him, let go and pulled back smiling, blushing cutely, he let out his breath with a small smile and leaned over to her, he put his hand on her cheek again and kissed her more passionately. "Mmm…" Raskeria couldn't say anything but he knew how she felt, after only just meeting him, she already liked him, her lips parted and he took it as an invitation and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, she clutched to him desperately, not wanting him to leave her. "Aah…" She gasped for air and he was panting lightly, smiling slightly at her, she blushed insanely, realizing what he had just done to her, he felt her body heat up from just his touch and she craved him, needing him to be hers, he sighed smiling and once again Sting came back to find them making out once again.

"Seriously, just go get a hotel room or something; honestly, I'd like to eat without hearing your sex noises across the house." Sting said and Rogue sat up slightly, glaring at the man, saying he should be the one to go get a hotel room, Sting caved and stomped out of the house, leaving them and taking Lector and Frosch, Raskeria giggled and Rogue picked her up, moving her to his room where the bed was much bigger.

Raskeria awoke in the morning in a black t-shirt, Rogue sleeping peacefully next to her; she smiled and kissed his forehead then got up and wondered into the kitchen, she was making breakfast for them when she felt Rogue's arms wrap around her waist, she smiled and turned slightly and kissed him. He smiled at her obedience and she continued to make breakfast with Rogue's arms still around her, he was planting kisses on her neck, she giggled and turned around in his arms, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, he released her and sat at the table waiting for the food. Raskeria put it in front of him and they ate in silence then Sting came in, saying he smelled food, he saw that she was still there and sighed, Raskeria giggled and told him he'd have to cook himself and then got up, gave Rogue a small peck on the lips and went upstairs quietly. Raskeria dressed herself back into her clothing and fixed her hair, she then came back down and Rogue greeted her with a hug, Sting snorting and saying something along the lines of they only met but it seemed like they were already married, in which Raskeria blushed to and Rogue chuckled at her. They walked her back to Fairy Tail and she was greeted by her friends Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza, they growled at the two Sabertooth mages and then noticed Rogue's arm around her waist, they were utterly surprised and she lunged forward, twisting and putting her arms around Natsu and Gray's shoulder's smiling at them widely, giggling happily, teasing the boys.

"Ne Natsu-san~! Gray-kun~! How about a job~? Don't mind Rogue, he saved me yesterday, so no hard feelings right? Besides if you want, I'll let you have a go with Stingy bee here~!" Raskeria giggled and Rogue smiled at her gently, Sting's eye twitched when he heard her nickname for him and he clenched his fist, "Ne, Erza-chan~! How's the new armor I got you? Does it fit alright?" Stella asked letting the two boys go and Erza sighed smiling, she nodded and thanked her, saying she really didn't have to buy her new armor but Raskeria insisted, since she always had extra money. "Rogue, we'll be going now, I'll see you tomorrow~!" Raskeria waved as they were starting to head off to the client's house, he caught her wrist and smirked, she sighed and he had straightened, still holding onto her wrist and everyone looked at them, watching what was going to happen with eager eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something Ria?" Rogue asked smiling at her, she giggled, saying 'oh yeah' and kissed him, leaving everyone shocked, she pulled back and he let go of her, "That's much better, now get going, Sting and I'll find your place later, return safely alright?" Rogue asked looking at her concerned and Stella nodded to him, she then said to follow them to her house, since she needed to change anyway, she went in and when she came out her outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. Raskeria's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals. "Wow, I didn't know you had that kind of stuff Ria." Rogue said as he saw her coming out, she smiled and told him that she usually wore this outfit when it was hot, which it was, and she usually wore her previous outfit to harder jobs, Raskeria told them to stay and that she'd be back tomorrow night at the latest and kissed him again then left with her group.


	3. Chapter 3

Raskeria fought and fought until the Dark guild was completely annihilated, the only reason Team Natsu accepted it was because the Master gave it to them, though Raskeria did most of the work, she walked out and told them to turn away, she pulled out a match and lit it, tossed it onto the gasoline circle and it erupted in flames. Raskeria had a sad expression on her face; she hated doing this kind of work, but at least attacking them made her anger ease, she sighed and walked ahead of everyone, they watched her back, so lonely and scared, she wiped away a couple tears and sniffled, continuing on the road back to the guild. They arrived at the guild doors only a couple hours after noon the following day, inside Rogue, Sting, Frosch, and Lector were already waiting for her, much to some people's annoyance, she ran over to Rogue and almost tackled him with a hug. He smiled and said 'hey' then she kissed him, he intertwined his fingers in hers and they walked home smiling, everyone was chuckling at their lovey dovey relationship, Sting and Lector looking grossed out, Frosch being carried by Raskeria, Raskeria just found the cute little pink exceed adorable and she trusted Raskeria because she seemed nice, and her companion Rogue loved her too. Raskeria giggled thinking back on the couple days she knew Rogue and she already loved him to no end, when they arrived at her house she led them inside, it was 2 stories with a few extra bedrooms, a giant kitchen, living room, back deck, and a spacious backyard with plenty of space to train and cook for lots of people. She led the two boys to empty rooms, Sting and Lector having one that faced the garden on the side, and Rogue and Frosch in her room with her that overlooked the backyard and all its spacious glory. He found two walk-in closets, one filled with her clothes, the other filled with his, in Sting's room his closet was full of his clothing and they asked when that happened, she giggled and said before she left on the mission, Rogue pulled her into a kiss and pulled back smiling, teasing her gently.

"That's my girl, oh Ria, I've been meaning to ask you this since that first night we spent together." Rogue said to her, she looked at him confused and he took her hands in his and stared into her eyes lovingly. "Raskeria, would do the honors of being my girlfriend?" Rogue asked her and she hugged him, saying yes, he smirked and they shared a deep and passionate kiss together, Sting smirked, Frosch and Lector looking away, Raskeria looked out the window and gasped, it was already sunset.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! Shit! Tonight's the full moon! Dammit! I totally forgot about it! They're gonna kill me if I'm late!" Raskeria gasped as she realized that the moon was starting to come out, she let go of Rogue and rushed into her closet, coming back out in a white version of her scarlet sari, she held a helmet in her hands that was silver, she put her hair back in a long white holder and threw on her cloak. "I'm sorry, I have to go! I promise I'll be right back!" She said and disappeared into the night, she arrived at the village in time and they started, she threw off her cloak, put her helmet on, and then danced gracefully, the rest of the village watching.

"Wow!" Sting said to himself in amazement, they followed her and saw her performing the ceremonial dance, others girls then joined her and they danced together, taking their helmets off, Raskeria was like an angel and then the village elder spoke up.

"Listen well my children… tonight we celebrate the union between Naomi and my grandson, Cocoum." He said in a loud yet friendly booming voice, Raskeria sat down with the girls, a blonde girl staying standing, they celebrated and the two, the blonde girl, and a tall man with brown hair, kissed, smiling happily. "And also, I would like to say congratulations to Ria, she may have been adopted into this village but we will love her no matter what, her sins from her past are no more, so here's for you finding your soul mate!" He announced and Ria blushed, the girls hugged her smiling, some guys patter her back or head smiling, she smiled warmly at them and they all laughed together, happy and not caring, she stood up and smelled Rogue, Sting, Frosch, and Lector in the air, she smiled and turned to them giggling cutely.

"Rogue, Sting, Frosch, Lector, I know you're there, don't worry, they won't hurt you, I promise." Raskeria said standing up fully and the villagers directed their attention to the intruders, Rogue reluctantly went to her and she intertwined her fingers with his and they sat down. "Don't worry, they already know about my past, about all of it, including who my brother is and the Phoenix blood. Hey and Sting, don't do that unless you want to be cursed, just stay still and you'll be able to go home if you don't offend them." Raskeria warned Sting whom was poking at a statue of a god for the village, he stopped and sat still, and she giggled and watched the fire, sitting in Rogue's lap, his arms around her shoulders, then a young man stood in front of them and knelt down, talking in another tongue. "Ne, Rogue, I'll be right back." Raskeria told him as she tried to get up, he snuggled his face into her shoulder and she sighed, turned, kissed him then got up, following the man, he led her away from the fire and when they were alone, Rogue watching from a safe distance, the man suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. "Mmm." Raskeria squirmed and shoved him away from her, she looked angry and he smirked, wiping saliva from his chin, she slapped him and yelled in another language, the villagers hearing her clearly, Sting and Rogue confused to the words they didn't understand.

"But Ria… I love you, why can't you love me back? I mean I am the most handsome here." The man said smiling, running a hair through his hair while the other was on his hip smiling, very clueless, and she growled, she was behind him in an instant and kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying fast into the big bon-fire, he screamed as he stood and scrambled out of it, getting burns on his body and face.

"Heh, still as clueless and arrogant as ever Karias, I'm taken and living happily with Rogue, he's handsome, considerate, and caring… everything you're not, meathead." Raskeria said seriously and Rogue smirked, Sting rolling on the floor laughing his butt off, Rogue wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, she put her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. "Mmm." Raskeria lightly squirmed a bit and he pulled back, letting both of them get air, damn she was so cute panting lightly, a small blush on her face, he then kissed her lightly on the lips, saying it was quite late and she needed to sleep. "A-alright, I'll go talk to Ji-chan, he should be able to understand." Raskeria muttered and then walked lightly to the chief, spoke a few lines in foreign dialect and she bowed to him, ran back to Rogue and pulled on his arm smiling, Sting was calming down and she helped him up with her other hands, picked up Frosch and Lector followed them suing his wings.

"Ria-nee!" Someone yelled to her and she turned around, a small girl with green hair and purple eyes was running to her crying, Raskeria let go of Rogue, handing him Frosch and knelt down as the girl caught up to them, sobbing, Raskeria put her hands on the girls shoulders and the girl was hiccupping. "Ria-nee, please don't leave me! I don't want to be left alone! What if Mergas-kun tries something again?!" The girl sobbed, Raskeria sighed and hugged the girl, petting her head gently, calming her down with her gentle and soothing motherly voice, the girl was hiccupping lightly and looked at her with sad filled eyes.

"Don't worry Seira, I won't let anything happen to you, Mergas will pay for what he did to you that time, just calm down alright? If you want and the elder approves, how about coming with me to my guild? We always welcome everyone with open arms, strangers, former enemies, and family, all are our nakama, all of us family." Raskeria whispered to the crying child, Rogue looked serious and the girl nodded, she walked over to the chief holding Seira's hand and they got it approved, she picked up the small child whom was only 6 years old, and carried her on her hip. "Rogue, it's time to return, Sting stop brawling and let's go." Raskeria called out and he stopped and trotted out to her, her fingers intertwined into Rogue's and they headed back to her house smiling, the little girl in her arms falling asleep along the way. "Well it seems she's asleep, man today was tiring~." She sighed running a hand through her hair and Rogue yawned, Sting was fast asleep in his room and Raskeria and Rogue fell asleep together, Seira sleeping between them, and she awoke to Seira jumping on her happily. "Oh~! Morning Seira… your so lively for this early~!" Raskeria complained smiling, Rogue was already awake and he smiled at her, Seira snuggled to Raskeria, urging her to get up and play with her, she laughed and sat up. "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up, see?" She giggled and the small child was giggling and pulled her by her hand to the kitchen, Rogue following close by with Frosch in his arms, Sting and Lector still sleeping, they then began to cook as a family and Seira helped Rogue with the pancakes while Raskeria went to go wake Sting and Lector.

Raskeria entered the room and turned on the light since it was really dark in the room, Sting grumbled and fell out of bed tiredly, Lector waking up regularly, she yelled at him until he woke up and came with her grumbling that he was hungry, the two were bickering like children when they came into the kitchen. Rogue chuckled and they sat down, Raskeria finishing the cooking, she set the glasses on the table and filled them with juice, Seira taking a sip when she set it down after filling it. They sat down then dug in, all four always eating a lot, and after the meal Raskeria cleaned the dishes as Sting and Rogue got dressed, helping Seira since she was still young and then she finally had changed into her now usual navy blue sweats, black long-sleeved crop top, denim vest, combat coots, and her silver hoops in her ears, her Fairy Tail mark showing on her stomach. Seira now wore a red skirt, an orange top with a red ribbon around the neck, and black flats, Rogue kissed her good morning and they walked hand in hand back to Fairy Tail, Seira being carried on Raskeria's right hip, Sting and Lector following silently, Frosch in Rogue's arm sleeping. Raskeria opened the doors smiling, chatting with Rogue and she didn't notice that almost everyone was gone; Makarov looked up at her and smiled warmly at his 'child', already being accustomed to the two mages from an enemy guild, he waved her over and asked who the girl was, Seira giggled and called him 'stache-face' which irked him a bit.

"Master, this is Seira Conwell, she's from the village that took me in, and special circumstances put her in my care, though I'm not complaining, maybe soon Rogue and I can adopt her." Raskeria told him, he nodded and put the guild mark on the child on her left hand, Raskeria set Seira down and she clung to the girl's sweats staring up at her lovingly. "Hey, why don't you go over to daddy and Uncle Sting?" she smiled at the child, in which in turn nodded then scurried off to Rogue whom was sitting at a table and she jumped on him, his face immediately smiling and he played with her. "Sorry Master, she's still so young, well what's going on here? Where is everyone?" She asked curiously and he sighed, Sting and Rogue remembering that it was quite close to the Grand Magic Games; Raskeria yawned and sighed, saying she didn't get much sleep since it was a full moon last night.

"They are all out training for the Grand Magic Games; you don't have to worry about that though, you're plenty strong, plus not one person has been able to defeat you, immortality truly is a blessing and a curse at the same time. Well Raskeria, I'll see you in 3 months, by then I expect you to be in top shape and have gained significant control over your Death Magic, and also, watch out, your elder brother may be planning something again." Makarov said to her seriously, Raskeria's eyes went wide and she clenched her fists, he sighed at her and silent tears ran down her cheek, he then told her that they'd have to kill him if he hurt anyone again.

"No! I won't let you hurt Nii-sama! What has he ever done to you!? Sure he was on Tenrou Island before the attack but he definitely didn't do it! He never even wanted to kill all those people! And Acnologia being summoned was because of stupid Grimore Heart trying to awaken him and use Zeref for their own greed!" Raskeria yelled then she covered her mouth with her eyes wide open, the few people in the guild turned when she shouted Zeref, _the_ Black Mage Zeref, and Makarov silenced her calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Child, please you must understand, I don't want to do this, but if he threatens you or my guild, no, my children, I will give the order for him to be obliterated." Makarov said seriously, tears streamed down Raskeria's cheeks and she was sobbing, she wiped her tears away and Rogue dashed towards her, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. "Rogue, though you may be in an enemy guild, I entrust Raskeria to you, take care of my child alright? She's still as fragile as 400 years ago, I would know since I have time-traveled back in time once before with her as my guide, so she could show me just who she was. Raskeria, she's… still human deep down, please help my child get her life back, as her parent, I will take full responsibility for whatever happens, you Rogue, should just train her to control her Death Magic." Makarov said sadly, Rogue nodded and Raskeria hugged Rogue crying, Sting had awoken form his nap and they left after she started calming down, disappearing for 3 months.

"Yo~! I'm back Master~!" Raskeria shouted after she had kicked open the doors to the guild, everyone turned towards her and she was smiling, Rogue and Sting behind her, their exceeds next to them too, Makarov walked up to her smiling, he told her that he decided that she will be on the second Fairy Tail team, Natsu and the others being on the first team. "Really? Yes!" She exclaimed happily and Rogue smiled lightly as he put his arms around her waist, she leaned back into him slightly and was giggling, the next day they set off to Crocus, the center point of Fiore and the host of the GMG. "Why do I have to be on a team with you two?" Raskeria had complained and Gajeel smirked at her dissatisfaction, Laxus remaining indifferent, Jellal, from behind his mask, smirked, and Juvia looked serious.

"Woah~! Look at the fine woman over there~! I've never seen such curves on a girl before~! And those red eyes make her even more sexy~!" A drunken man said walking with his friend, he came up behind her and she turned around slightly to glare at them, they were clearly off their rocker as it was and being drunk didn't help them. "Hey lady~, why don't you come with us~?" The scruffy man asked, placing his rough hand on her waist, she jumped slightly and then elbowed him in the face, turned, grabbed his arm, twisted and flung him up and over her and into the cobblestone, cracking it.

"Don't touch me you filthy scumbag, I'll skin you alive and don't even think of trying this again because if you do, Rogue will kill you… oh~! Speak of the devil!" Raskeria chimed and Rogue walked up smiling, kissed her quickly then stared down at the man underneath his girlfriend's foot, him obviously ogling her body, and especially at her unusually large breasts, Rogue glared and then Raskeria giggled. "Ne Rogue, get him! He touched me~!" She said fake crying, he then went Dragon Force and was taking slow steps to the cowering figure, Raskeria just stood there and was smiling/smirking at how much he loved her, he was protective and she loved him all the same for it, he came back to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively as they walked, Sting catching up to him smiling happily.

"Yo Ria~! Long time no see~!" Sting called smiling, he was completely comfortable around Fairy Tail mages, but Raskeria's team was cautious around them, wondering why she was so familiar with them, then they heard Rogue talking about how a little girl named Seira, the group thinking it was their daughter. "So how's Seira been? She's what…. 6 now?" Sting asked nonchalantly as he put his arms behind his head, Raskeria told him that she was just fine and that the master would be taking care of her while she was in the games, Rogue just stayed silent as he watched his mate, love in his eyes, they arrived and Sabertooth's team came up to them.

Minerva chewed them out for being late, she then saw Raskeria and her eyes lit up, she squealed and hugged the life out of Raskeria, catching everyone off guard, she giggled and hugged the girl back, they pulled away from each other and began to gossip non-stop. Rogue face palmed and looked at his mate as she got along great with his team's bitch of a leader, Sting, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and Orga looking uninterested, Jellal chuckled, Frosch then flew over to Raskeria, she greeted the small exceed and the green exceed in a pink frog costume hugged her. Raskeria carried Frosch until they got into the building, having to give her up to Rogue so their teams could go and make their entrance, having done the preliminary's already, they walked in and heard Mato the announcer, call Fairy Tail B team, Rogue kissed her before they left and she walked in with her team behind her. Everyone was shocked at the appearance of the second team, Natsu furious, Sabertooth was called next and after the cheering they were released but not after a long speech, during which Rogue had made his way to his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind protectively. The crowd gasped when they saw the cold and stoic Rogue Cheney being all lovey dovey with a girl from Fairy Tail, and his team was actually smiling and teasing him happily, they were dismissed and Erza came up to her, saying for Rogue to get away from her as she had pointed her sword at his neck. Raskeria put her hand on Erza's wrist and told her that he wouldn't hurt her, Erza glared at him but put away her sword, Raskeria asked if she could go on a date and Erza reluctantly agreed, just then Seira came running up, calling out 'daddy' to Rogue, he knelt down and caught her, lifting her up and onto his hip.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!" Seira giggled, clinging to him, making the people that were left look in surprised, Rogue chuckled and asked what, Seira and smiled brightly. "Is it alright if I go with Asuka-chan to the waterpark?" Seira asked pleadingly, Rogue couldn't resist her but then stopped himself from saying yes and sighed, passing her off to Raskeria.

"You'll have to ask your mother first, she makes all the decisions." Rogue sighed smiling lightly at his adopted daughter, during their 3 months training Rogue had mated with Raskeria and then adopted Seira, they lived happily together, Raskeria sighed and asked when, Seira saying during the day they had it off and Raskeria nodded. "Well then, maybe we'll have to come too, it does sound interesting, and I just can't let you go alone with her parents, we're going Ria, whether you like it or not." Rogue said smirking, she sighed and kissed him then everyone headed off to their hotels, Rogue, Raskeria, and Seira to Fairy Tail's first to get Raskeria's luggage.

"Hey guys, I'm not sleeping here, I'm going to our condo nearby, see you in the morning." Raskeria said as she entered the room, they looked at her like she just admitted something scandalous; she sighed and got her things, Rogue came in and took her bags, she pouted and then brightened when Frosch came in. "Fro!" She called and she flew over to Raskeria, settling in her arm as Raskeria took hold of her travel pack and left with a few insults being tossed back and forth, started by Gajeel. "Metal head." She insulted and he came back with 'old lady', she looked annoyed and grits her teeth. "Michael Jackson wannabe." She remarked and he stood up, getting in her face, pissed off and she was equally angered by him, he hissed 'ice freak', she snorted and looked at him with a devious smirk on her face. "Magic. Mike." She pronounced each word clearly and he lost it, he became clad in scales but Rogue quickly intervened, scolding her for making him so upset, she pouted but didn't deny it, Laxus, Jellal, and Juvia looking on, smirking at the display. "Ah! Home sweet home!" She sighed as she flopped onto her bed and Rogue climbed into bed next to her, equally tired, Seira was already asleep in her bed in the next room, Raskeria reluctantly got up and changed into Rogue's shirt, put her hair up, and went to bed, coming out to see a shirtless Rogue in sweats smirking at her, she rolled her eyes and kissed him, then laid down.


End file.
